Curious Night
by TwilightRein
Summary: A dog always like to play with it's current interest. InuyashaxMiroku


**A/N: Hi-hi, this is Rein.**

**So yeah, this here is my first ever yaoi I ever wrote...ever. The very first one I worte and I'm still proud of it, even though it brings a blush to my face when I remembered the agony of writing something so smuty back then(compared to now, this story is clean!).**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was black. Blackest of the black with pinpricks of star scattered around. Under the moon, the only source of light beside the stars, a beautiful sakura tree bloomed next to the lake. Its' petal scattered around the lake, floating down to its surface. Near the edge a lone figure, half sub-merged, bathed himself. The moonlight highlighted his features. He had smooth flawless skin and waist long white hair stuck to his damp skin. His golden eyes stared at the sky. He relaxed and leaned against the edge. He let his eyes close and listened to the welcoming silence. He heard light footstep and he opened one of his eyes. Miroku stood there staring down at him.

"Mind if I join, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grunted a response and closed his eyes again. He heard the monk take off his robe and heard him slip into the water. They rarely said anything on nights like these. Their minds wondered about Naraku and what he might be planning.

But tonight was different. Since Inuyasha was part dog demon his mind tended to wonder to anything that catches his attention. The monk smelled of apple incense tonight. Inuyasha peeked open his eyes to take a look at the relaxing monk. Unlike most monks, Miroku was handsome. He had luxurious black hair and a handsome face. They were an arms length away. Inuyasha moved his finger so they were almost touching Miroku's arm.

"Hey, Miroku...You ever curious about anything." Miroku looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his face puzzled by the question.  
_He looks cute with that face on_, thought Inuyasha.

"Something besides Naraku. When we finally kill him." Inuyasha said.

"I'm always looking for a woman to bear my child." Miroku said and Inuyasha sighed.

_Why not ME?_

"Is that ALL you want. Just a damn_ BABY_! Why not for fun?"

Miroku sighed. "As long as Naraku lives, I'm afraid I can't." Miroku looked truly sad. Inuyasha moved closer, his hand trailing up the monk's arm and to his hair. "Umm...Inuyasha??" Said the nervous monk.

A playful smile spread on Inuyasha face. "...shh." Inuyasha moved closer to him. His hand trailed down the monk's face and along his neck. Miroku made a move to stop him but Inuyasha held both of Miroku's hand with one hand. While his other hand played with his nipples, slightly squeezing them while watching Miroku squirm. He leaned in to Miroku's ear. "Tonight will be the night you enjoy yourself." He flicked his tongue over Miroku's ear.

_WHAT IN THE WORLD IS INUYASHA TRYING TO DO!,_ thought the struggling monk. He pushed against Inuyasha's well toned stomach. A blush crept along Miroku's face. He couldn't help but touch him longer. He felt himself getting aroused by this simple action. _What is wrong with me?_ He looked into Inuyasha eyes. For a moment he found himself entranced by the golden eyes of the half dog demon. Without meaning to, Miroku leaned closer. A slight blush spread across his face as he kissed the half dog demon.

Inuyasha was a bit surprised by the monk's action but not by a lot. Inuyasha nipped at the monks' lips, begging to be let in. Miroku opened his mouth slightly as Inuyasha eagerly went exploring. The golden eyed demon enjoyed every minute of it as he heard Miroku moan. Inuyasha broke the kiss for air.

"Hmmm...Lets get out of this lake. We'll need to be somewhere much more comfortable." They gathered their things as they headed into a small cozy cot they had rented out for the night. Luckily for Inuyasha the girls were at the other end of the lake, far enough away from them to have their privacy.

Inside was warm. In the center a fire was burning brightly. Inuyasha dropped their things and dragged Miroku to the floor. Miroku fell on top of him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Miroku's waist and trailed his arms down towards Miroku's shaft. Miroku gasped as Inuyasha fingers wrapped around him. He started feeling really nervous again. Inuyasha leaned in closer and nibbled on Miroku's ear lobe. He felt his body blush as Inuyasha started to work him. Inuyasha started kissing Miroku along the his neck. Miroku slightly arched his back from the pleasure of the kissing and the rubbing.

"Feels good?" Inuyasha asked.

As a response, Miroku moan. His wetness was all over Inuyasha fingers. Inuyasha lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked one of them. Miroku was breathing for air when Inuyasha fingers came to his lips. Some of his pre-cum was still on. "Suck." He commanded. Miroku bought Inuyasha fingers to his lips and licked them clean. Inuyasha loved the feel of Miroku's tongue on his skin. Inuyasha licked Miroku's neck and sent a shiver down his spine.

"You want more, don't you?" Against his better judgment, Miroku nodded. He moved Miroku to a position where he was on top of the monk. "Relax..." Inuyasha whispered.

Miroku was somehow able to lose focus on Inuyasha. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm interested in you tonight" Inuyasha murmured, nuzzling against Miroku's neck. "Enjoy yourself." Inuyasha gently put himself inside of the monk. He slowed down and slowly entered him inch by inch. The searing pain was great but the monk handled it well. His bottom lip was slightly bruised. Miroku relaxed and gave an experimental 'squeeze'. The demon moaned.

"Should I stop?" He asked, not expecting the reaction.

"Yeah, if you want to end this quickly." Miroku blushed and Inuyasha started. Slowly at first but picked up pace at the monk's encouragement. With his head against Miroku's neck Inuyasha grabbed the monk's leg and went on relentlessly.

The disgusted feeling in Miroku had left. All he could think about was that Inuyasha inside him, their hot bodies together. Inuyasha started going in faster and deeper. Miroku's moans becoming much more pronounced. His shaft was hard and throbbing. Inuyasha moved his hand towards Miroku's manhood. He wrapped his hand around it and started to pump him. Miroku moaned loudly and arched his back as he came. Waves of pleasure ran through him. As soon as Inuyasha was sure that Miroku came, he came as well. Inuyasha hot seed spilled inside Miroku as he spilled onto Inuyasha's' chest.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of Miroku and lay down next to him. His arms wrapped around him. Miroku moved closer to Inuyasha, enjoying the comfort and warmth.

"I'm sort of disappointed. I excepted more from a perverted monk." Inuyasha said. Miroku was sound asleep. Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes. His heart slowly started to freeze up once again.

------

When Miroku woke up he found Inuyasha sitting across the room in his usual position. A feeling of abandonment pierced his heart. "Morning, Inuyasha." Inuyasha grunted his usual response. Miroku quickly got dressed and went outside. Kagome, Shippo, and Sango were outside, waiting. He went to join him as his heart felt alone.


End file.
